Ash Ketchum
' ' Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist from the anime Pokemon series. Personality Ash is a really energetic, optimistic kid. He is a good-natured kid who loves Pokemon and dreams of one day becoming a Pokemon Master. He's also not very bright as he has a tendency to make mistakes that even notices know not to make. However, in spite of that, he is shown to use his head and figure his way out of things whenever he needs to. He can also be head-strong and has known to lead himself and his friends into trouble, much to their annoyance. He's not always responsible but he does take is Pokemon training seriously as he tries to do his best every chance he gets. Anime Empire As the advisor to the emperor, Ash has served as second in command ever since X became king. Chronicles of Great New Empire Ash acts as a soldier to the Hevenburg Force. He was captured by Emperor Baltan and the rest of Giygasians. Ash was quickly tortured. Emperor Baltan then forces heroes to watch as he stabs Ash's body with his beam rapier, destroying Ash's body and awakening the Dark Elf. The Ultimate Story Ash made his first appearance as one of the main characters of the Journey Through Kanto. He started out his journey arriving late at Professor Oak's corral, however, Lisa and her group had also shown up late from trying to get Buttercup to take a bath. Ash met his first Pokemon, Pikachu, who also knew Lisa and held on of the Pokemon stones inside of her. Ash traveled through Kanto, fought against all 8 of Lisa's Super Smash Gym Leaders and earned the 8 badges, making him qualify for the Pokemon League. During the Pokemon League, Ash soon came face-to-face in a Pokemon match against Blossom, Buttercup, Maggie and the Leader of the Super Smash Pokemon League, Lisa Simpson, whom he had befriended during his journey. He was able to beat all of them with Lisa hardly being an easy challenge. Shortly afterwards, Ly appeared before him, who although was pleased to have seen him beat all 4 of her loyal subordinates, challenged him to a battle as well, one that all those who are familiar with her knew that he would not beat her. Ash fought hard the best that he could and although he put up a good fight, he lost. Ly then revealed to him that the purpose of this battle was to not be beaten by him but to teach him the importance of accepting losses and always being ready to pick himself back up whenever difficult obstacles stand in his way. She reminded him that the road to becoming a Pokemon Master is very challenging and he will come across battles that he won't win, but he must never allow that to stop him and to take important lessons from every battle ever taken whether in victory or defeat. Ash took her words into consideration and was proud to have battled against Ly even though he lost. Everyone around them was touched by Ly's words in different ways. While some took them into consideration, others were less than pleased, even glaring, to which Ly had been expecting, but reminds all of her allies to take those with optimism into consideration as they are the ones who they need to please more than those with feelings of contempt. After Ash returned home from his battles in the the Pokemon League, Ly informed him and the rest of the group of a mysterious Pokeball somewhere within the Orange Islands and were ordered by her to retrieve it as it contains some mystical properties. After he adventures within the Orange Islands, he was assigned a task within the Johto region for Ly. He left with Brock but Misty and the girls couldn't join him. Instead, he would see them again when they would journey into the region along with the Starfox team. He took part in the final battle of the Ultimate Story where the group fought against Razorbeard and won. Then on Ripple Star, they fought against the Dark force that has plagued the Earth since the beginning of Lisa's journey and won. Ash reappeared in Ultimate Story 2 after Dinosaur Planet along with Brock, Gary, Ribbon, Lady Bow, Prof. Oak and Tracy talking about the girls and Pikachu not having returned to Earth after visiting with Fox and the Starfox team. They decided to leave for Corneria and found that the group wasn't there at all. They soon discovered that they were on another planet called Dinosaur Planet. Upon arriving on the planet, they met with Fox. They asked him to take them to where the girls were and after a bit of a mishap with Gary complaining, Fox agreed to take them to Cape Claw where his friends were relaxing, including the girls. Ash was overjoyed to see Pikachu and Misty. He chatted with her and Fox before leaving with Brock and Tracy to return to Earth. Roly's Multiversal Adventures He said hi to Roly while getting on board him, and liked the way his new coat of paint looked. Even Pikachu had to agree with him. But of course, Roly is taunted later. Fire Rebellion Infinity Ash Ketchum makes an appearance to help the heroes by stopping Giovanni and his sinister plans. Relationships Pikachu Pikachu has been with Ash since he began his life as a Pokemon trainer, and is a VERY close friend to Ash and is shown to have a lot of similarities in personality and determination in battles. Pikachu sometimes is also shown to be smarter than Ash. Misty Misty joined Ash in Pokémon Emergency!, traveling with him because she wanted him to replace her bike, which was destroyed by his Pikachu. She would continuously travel with him until Gotta Catch Ya Later!, when she returned to Cerulean City nearly full-time to lead her family's Gym, though she briefly traveled to Hoenn and met up with Ash's Advanced Generation group in The Princess and the Togepi and A Togepi Mirage!, and again from The Scheme Team until A Real Cleffa-Hanger to "escort" her back home. She met up with her friends one more time. It is believed by many fans that the 2 of them are in love and would become a couple. Many of these fans named this relationship Pokeshipping. There have been many incidences indicating this to be true to which many Pokeshippers love to point out. While it is possible that the original version of these characters are to be a couple and eventually married, that is not the case for the Ultimate Story as Fanfictiondreamer had another guy for Misty to end up with. Because of this, Ash and Misty mainly have a brother-sister relationship in the Ultimate Story to which Fanfictiondreamer believes would be greatly frowned upon by the Pokeshippers to put it lightly. She wanted Ash and Misty to end up together in the Ultimate Story much like the original material, but other things got in the way and because of that, it was not meant to be. Brock Brock first joined Ash in Showdown in Pewter City after Ash battled him in the Pewter City Gym. After his father Flint offered to take over the duties of Gym Leader, Brock followed Ash through Kanto, leaving briefly from Poké Ball Peril to A Tent Situation to work for Professor Ivy. In The Rivalry Revival, Brock returned to be with Ash and Misty until Gotta Catch Ya Later!, though he, unlike Misty, would return shortly, in You Can Never Taillow, sticking with Ash until Home is Where the Start is!. He would again return in Two Degrees of Separation!, and so traveled through Sinnoh with Ash until Memories are Made of Bliss!. Gary Oak Gary Oak is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Researcher from Pallet Town and grandson of Professor Oak. He is a childhood friend and former rival of Ash Ketchum. His Japanese name is derived from Shigeru Miyamoto. May Ash may have traveled to Hoenn alone; however, shortly after his arrival, he met May, a young girl who desired to travel around the world and a fellow Trainer who was just starting her journey, and then ended up destroying her bike just like that of Misty. Though she initially did not care for Pokémon, she eventually found Pokémon Contests, in which she competed while in Hoenn and then later in Kanto. May traveled with Ash through the entire Advanced Generation saga, from Get the Show on the Road to Home is Where the Start Is!, after which she went off to Johto to compete in Contests there. She, like Misty, reappeared briefly during the Diamond & Pearl series to compete in the Wallace Cup from A Full Course Tag Battle! until Strategy with a Smile!. Max Max is May's younger brother. He does not have any Pokémon of his own because he is too young, but he often befriends certain Pokémon. He traveled with the group from There's no Place Like Hoenn until Home is Where the Start Is, when he went home to Petalburg City. However, he made a promise to Ash that as soon as he got his own Pokémon, he would battle Ash. Dawn Like his journey into Hoenn, Ash ventured to Sinnoh alone, where, in When Pokémon Worlds Collide!, he would meet Dawn. From that point, after saving Ash's Pikachu and having her bike fried in a similar way to May's and Misty's, Dawn would travel with Ash and Brock through Sinnoh, which she did until Memories are Made of Bliss! when all three friends split up. Dawn rejoins Ash's group in the Best Wishes series in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times! to compete in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Dawn would leave the group in Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! and travel to Johto to compete in the Wallace Cup. Paul Paul is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Trainer from Veilstone City who was first seen at the end of Two Degrees of Separation!, though his full introduction was in When Pokémon Worlds Collide!. He is Ash's main Diamond & Pearl series rival. Iris Iris is said to be a wild girl, as proven by the fact that she swings on vines. She decided to travel throughout Unova and the Decolore Islands with Ash from Enter Iris and Axew! until Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!. Cilan Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur and one of the Gym Leaders of the Striaton City Gym, travels with Ash and Iris in their journey through Unova and the Decolore Islands from Dreams by the Yard Full! until Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!. Trip Trip was Ash's only unfriendly rival in the Best Wishes series. The rivalry formed when Trip found out that Ash was from Kanto, a region Trip thinks very little of. Trip believed Ash to be a redneck from the boonies who needed to go back to the basics of Pokémon, causing a heated rivalry. However, they were shown to respect each other to some extent in various episodes. Like with Gary and Paul, the two became friends when Ash beat Trip at the Vertress Conference. Team Rocket The Team Rocket trio, sometimes abbreviated as TRio or JJM, is a trio of members of Team Rocket, consisting of Jessie, James, and Meowth. For some reason, they want to take Pikachu from Ash and give him to Giovanni. Because of this, they are a constant source of trouble for Ash and company. Serena Serena is a beginning Pokémon Trainer from Kalos. She is a fashionable girl who met Ash once before when they were younger. While the daughter of a famous Rhyhorn racer, Serena eventually sets her goal to be a famous Pokémon Performer. She started traveling with Ash in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! until Till We Compete Again! where she traveled to the Hoenn Region to participate in Pokémon Contests in order to further her skills as a Performer. Clemont Clemont is an inventor Ash met after being ejected out of the Lumiose City Gym. His backpack, called the "Clemontic Gear", carries a variety of inventions and gadgets. He traveled with Ash from A Battle of Aerial Mobility! until The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, then rejoined the group in The Moment of Lumiose Truth!, he decided to stay in Lumiose City in Till We Compete Again! when Ash returned to Kanto. Bonnie Bonnie is Clemont's little sister. She is a young and cheerful girl, who despite being too young to officially train Pokémon, holds a great interest in them. She is proud of her big brother's accomplishments, but is not above criticizing him. She started traveling with Ash in A Battle of Aerial Mobility! and stayed in Lumiose City with her brother when the group went their separate ways in Till We Compete Again!. Lillie Lillie is one of Ash's classmates. She is terrified of physically interacting with Pokémon, and tends to freeze up whenever one Pokémon enters her personal space. She was the second of Ash's classmates he would meet. She was watching a Tauros race between Lana, Mallow and Sophocles as Ash accidentally stumbled upon the racing track and spotted Lillie on the other side. They became classmates when Ash enrolled himself at the Pokémon School shortly thereafter. Mallow Mallow is one of Ash's classmates. She is talented cook for both people and Pokémon, and is a self-proclaimed poster girl at her family's restaurant. She met Ash while she was having a Tauros race against Lana and Sophocles and they ran him over when he accidentally stumbled upon the track. They became classmates when Ash enrolled himself at the Pokémon School shortly thereafter. Lana Lana is one of Ash's classmates. She enjoys many seafaring activities such as fishing while riding on Lapras. She was the first of Ash's classmates in the Sun & Moon series series to meet Ash when she accidentally fished him up while he was riding on a Sharpedo. They would later meet again at the Pokémon School and become classmates when Ash enrolled himself. Sophocles Sophocles is one of Ash's classmates. He enjoys inventing helpful devices and machinery. He met Ash while he was having a Tauros race against Lana and Mallow and they ran him over when he accidentally stumbled upon the track. They became classmates when Ash enrolled himself at the Pokémon School shortly thereafter. Kiawe Kiawe is one of Ash's classmates. He is very gruff compared to his classmates and makes deliveries between islands on his Charizard. Ash first spotted Kiawe flying on his Charizard when he was lost in a forest. They formally met while Kiawe was in a battle with Team Skull and Ash joined in, making Kiawe the last of Ash's classmates Ash would meet. Pokemon As a Trainer, Ash has caught and befriended a sizable number of Pokémon over the course of the anime. His philosophy on training is that Pokémon are individuals and that a combination of trust, friendship and hard work are needed to overcome adversity. In fact, several of Ash's Pokémon were caught because they allowed him to, after he befriended them. He seems to battle best with Pokémon that are similar to Pikachu: ones that are speedy and maneuverable, yet able to perform high-powered attacks; however, he is willing to work with any Pokémon that comes into his care. Ash's battle style is generally spontaneous and fairly unorthodox, and his Pokémon often reflect these traits. He has been shown to use unusual strategies. For instance, during the Diamond & Pearl series, he incorporated a twisting-spinning type maneuver in his Pokémon's offensive and defensive techniques, which eventually lead to him creating the original technique, Counter Shield. Also, sometimes he would use someone else's battle strategies as shown with Paul and Tierno, though when using the latter, Ash stated that his own unique strategy is the one he can truly count on, instead of simply mimicking others. Ash Goodra.png|Goodra Ash's_Hawlucha.png|Hawlucha Ash_Fletchinder.png|Fletchinder Ash Noivern.png|Noivern 250px-658Greninja.png|Greninja In Menslady's stories, Ash has these Pokemon: Charizard tough pose.jpg|Charizard Mewtwo0.png|Mewtwo Lugia tough.jpg|Lugia Latios.png|Latios Latias oh.png|Latias See also *Red Gallery Ash_OS_1.png|Ash in his Kanto Getup 316px-Ash_AG.png|Ash in his Advance Generations Getup 412px-Ash_DP_1.png|Ash in his Sinnoh Getup 386px-Ash_XY.png|Ash in his X,Y and Z Getup Ash_Ketchum_BW.png|Ash in his Best Wishes Get Up Ash-Ketchum-pokemon-18073467-373-343.jpg Ash-Ketchum-pokemon-18073469-356-354.jpg Ash-Ketchum-pokemon-18073487-411-359.jpg Ash-ketchum-2.jpeg tumblr_inline_mlq9nyFc9n1qz4rgp.jpg ash and pikachu are ready.jpg ash and pikachu cheerful.JPG ash and pikachu determined.JPG ash and pikachu happy.JPG ash and pikachu hug.jpg ash and pikachu hugging.PNG ash and pikachu ready pokeball.jpg ash and pikachu ready.JPG ash and pikachu sitting down.JPG ash and pikachu.JPG ash determined.GIF ash go pokemon.JPG ash grr.JPG ash happy.JPG ash helps mewtwo.JPG ash not happy.JPG ash shocked.JPG ash stunned.JPG ash with pokeball.JPG ash won't give up.JPG ash yeah.JPG ash yells.PNG ash you're gonna get it.JPG ash zapped.PNG ash.GIF ash with two pokeballs.png Ash_turns_his_hat_around_for_the_first_time_in_the_Kalos_region._.PNG ash and pikachu sleeping.jpg ash and pikachu cheer.jpg Ashachu.png|Ashachu XY138.png|Ash holding Serena's hand Ash SM.png Ash-and-serena-195324.jpg|Ash and Serena about to kiss ash adjust hat.jpg ash eh.jpg ash i caught a pokemon.jpg ash keep going.jpg ash let's go for it.jpg ash poor pikachu.jpg ash victory.jpg ash you did it pikachu.jpg pokemon-tv-show-770x470.jpg Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(9).png 1404255992630.jpg Maxresdefault spewpa and ash.jpg season19_ep36_ss01.jpg 1554125752-ash-pikachu.jpg 58410828 455688641665894 8743215255097320041 n.jpg Pokémon-Hoopa.jpg Images2 hoopa.jpg Hoopa (1).jpg Giphy (3) hoopa.gif pokemon-the-movie-hoopa-and-the-clash-of-ages-04.jpg 61018-pokemon-anime-sewaddle-and-burgh-in-pinwheel-forest-episode-screencap-14x18.jpg HFZW6uc.gif Bw018 12.jpg Kricketune+has+the+best+cry+ever+_0cc331a9e05797a96ccfa72ad4a1e946.png season10_ep26_ss01.jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Roleplaying Category:The Anime Empire Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Second in Command Category:Emperor X's Generals Category:Kid Heroes Category:Humans Category:Pokemon trainers Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Adorkable Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Videos Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Allies of the UNSC Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Ash and Dawn Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Sidekicks Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Successful Heroes Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Boyfriends Category:Descendants Category:Ketchum Family Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Sibling Category:Special Agents Category:Love Interests of Dawn Category:Ash and Serena Category:Ash and Lana Category:Ash and May Category:Ash and Misty Category:Ash and Iris Category:Ash and Lillie Category:Ash and Mallow Category:Likable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rica Matsumoto Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters favorite by Bridal Shotacon Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Veronica Taylor Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Symphogear Heroines' Friends Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Allies of Grid Battleforce Category:Enemies of the Santa Blanca Cartel Category:Enemies of Argus PMC Category:Enemies of the Thalmor Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Order of the Storm Members